Crossover Chronicals Book Two: Chaos in Fiore
by TheKyuubiDemonSlayer
Summary: Luffy, Naruto, and Ichigo are in the world of Fairy Tail ready to cause chaos and empty Makrovs wallet. Follow them on an adventure with Natsu to become the strongest mage in Fiore. Stronger Natsu, a bit OP, pairings undecided, no Yaoi and Rated M just in case. I suck at summaries.
1. Prologue

**Hello everybody I am back and I am here to say I am sorry for the last few weeks I had a huge project for school which took way too long. But here I am now and I'm also starting a new story today. Now apologies aside lets get on with the Story.**

 **I don't own Fairytail or any other anime.**

"Aye" human speech

' _Aye'_ human thought

 **"Puny mortals" Demon, Dragon, or anyother creature/monster**

 _ **'Puny mortals'**_ **Demon, Dragon, or anyother creature/monster**

 **"Fire Dragon's Roar!" Usually attack names**

 **Prologue**

 **(The Village Hidden in the Leaves)**

A blond haired five year old was hastily shoving clothes in a bag. He then heard a furious banging on his door, and muttered curses. He closed his bag and opened a near by window and just before he could jump out the mob of villagers broke through his bedroom door. He turned around and smirked, and then flipped them off as he jumped out the window. He then landed on top of a nearby building and thanks to the Hokage's training he started to run along the roof tops.

After a few minutes of running he found himself in front of the gate leading outside of the village. He turned around and faced the mob of people following him and spoke, "I'm sick and tired of the torture you put me through these past few years, so I'm going to give you all something you wanted by leaving the village" when the villagers heard that they yelled with joy, but it instantly became silent when they heard what the blonde said next, "I will be leaving you with a small … present" he said with a rather sinister smirk. The villagers a\had a look of absolute dread when they saw the boy slowly raising his hands into a hand seal. The villagers then snapped out of their stupor and started running away from the boy, but alas it was too late as they heard the spoke the dreaded word **"KATSU"**.

For a second nothing happened, but then explosions started to happen, mainly around the houses of his abusers, and then fireworks started to shoot up in to the sky and exploding saying stuff like "Fuck you Konoha" or "See how you do without your strongest weapon" and then finally it showed a picture of Naruto flipping them off.

The Hokage was standing on top of the Hokage tower looking over the village with disappointment, and looked at Narutos retreating figure with sadness. 'This was bound to happen one day with the way the villagers were treating them, but how did he do all of that? He couldn't have gotten all that explosives on his own … no he couldn't have learned fuinjustu and made all of them! But that makes the most sense as of right now! We might have lost one of history's biggest prodigies right now. I'm so sorry Minato and Kushina I have failed you.' Hiruzen thought.

Naruto was currently running through the forest right now at high speeds. 'Hey Kurama did I do good?' Naruto thought to his partner as they communicated through their mental link. Yes Naurto knew about the Kyuubi for about a year now. **'Kit you did excellent! Those fireworks were amazing. Now we need to get away from the Elemental Nations so we could train you in using my power, and I know the perfect place.'** The Kyuubi thought back to him. 'What, where is this place?' Naruto thought back to the Kyuubi. **'How would you like to go to a Kingdom called Fiore'**

 **(Out in the sea 2 years later)**

A black haired boy was currently chewing on an apple as he laid on his back on his small ship. "Man it's so boring out here I wish something would happen" the boy yelled to the heavens. As soon as he said that he felt a droplet of water hit his face, "Me and my big mouth" he said as he sat up and grabbed a paddle and started paddling away at a fast pace trying to get away

 **(In some forest 2 years later)**

"Igneel? Where are you?!" a pink haired boy shouted as he ran through the forest in search of his father. He kept on running until he came across the clearing where him and his foster father used to train and spend time with each other. Natsu plopped himself on to the ground and started to cry. "Igneel why did you leave me? Was it because I wasn't strong enough? No Igneel would never say that, something must have happened to him!" Natsu said to himself as he wiped away his tears.

He then walked towards a cave where he spent his whole life. He went inside and gathered his things stuffed it in a bag. He slung his bag over his shoulder walking out of the cave and into the clearing where he stood, and then took a deep breath, "IGNEEL I WILL FIND YOU AND WHEN I DO I'LL KICK YOUR SCALY ASS" Natsu shouted as he grabbed his scarf, which was a gift from his father, then walked out of the clearing and disappeared into the forest.

 **(In a different forest a year later)**

"God damn fucking soul reapers planning to betray me after I helped them!" A orange haired boy said to himself as he cut down a man dressed in a shihakusho with a huge cleaver like sword which was way to big for the boy. "Just cause I'm fucking part Hollow they want to kill me now" he said as he smacked another man with the back of his sword like a club. He soon came to a stop as 12 soul reapers appeared in front of him, but the difference now was that their spiritual pressure exceeded the ones that he just put down. He slung his sword over his shoulder and smirked, "well hello their vice-captains, how are you feeling today" Ichigo spoke.

"Cut the crap, Ichigo were here to take you in so you could surrender and come peacefully, or we'll take you in by force" said the vice-captain of squad two.

Ichigo put a hand to his chin and put on a thoughtful expression, "well now I have a difficult choice here. One I could be taken in without a fight and be executed or experimented on by a insane scientist, or I could beat the shit out of all of you and live …well Omaeda here's my answer" he said as he brought his sword in front of him raising his spiritual pressure

"Go fuck yourselves. **BANKAI** "

 **Yeah I know it was a pretty short chapter, but what do you expect it was a prologue so it's pretty damn short. It's okay tho cause the next chapters going to be longer then this one by a large margin so enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting

**Woo second chapter guys, or will this count as the first since it was a prologue last time? Oh well who gives a flying fuck on with the story!**

"Aye" human speech

' _Aye'_ human thought

 **"Puny mortals" Demon, Dragon, or anyother creature/monster**

 _ **'Puny mortals'**_ **Demon, Dragon, or anyother creature/monster**

 **"Fire Dragon's Roar!" Usually attack names**

 **Chapter 1: Meeting**

"Um…can I get this fish right here?" a salmon haired boy asked a maid.

"Yes, sir. Coming right up!" The maid replied and walked away.

Natsu was currently 10 years old in a village were he stopped to get some food. Over the past year our dragon slayer has been traveling around Fiore training to become stronger while also looking for his foster father.

Too rapped up in his thoughts he didn't notice the food until it was right in front of him. Snapped out of his thought he got his fork and prepared to eat until a huge explosion interrupted his concentration. He looked out side a window and saw houses on fire and spells flying all over the place. He dodged a beam of magic as it shot straight towards him. He sighed in relief until he saw his steak, which was now a smoldering pile of ash.

He turned towards the source of magic and saw a man dressed in black from head to toe. The man then raised his hands and yelled, "For Zeref!" ,but before he could cast the spell Natsu was already in front of him with a fist cocked back and punched him in the face.

"Tch, really? After one punch your already out? I wanted to make you pay for ruining my fish!" Natsu yelled at the unconscious cultist. He then turned around and saw the other cultists expressions, "what? He totally deserved it for ruining my fish", he said. The other cultist recovered from their initial shock and looked at Natsu with caution.

One of the cultist walked up to the supposed leader of the squad and spoke, "Boss this kid has more magical power than any of the villagers."

"Alright then. Men capture this brat, he will make a excellent sacrifice for Lord Zeref. FOR ZE-" ,he was cut off when another Zeref cultist slammed into him and sent him both flying into a wall.

A blond haired boy then jumped through a window and landed and walked over to where the two were just standing. "Dammit I didn't want to knock him out yet, fucker ruined my ramen." The blond boy had three whisker marks, ocean blue eyes, baggy pants, a black trench coat with flames on the back and a kanji for 'Fox' on his right shoulder and a kanji for 'nine' on his left shoulder. He didn't have a shirt on which showed his six pack abs which made the woman blush despite the situation.

"Serves the fucker right for ruining the food of the Gods" he looked around and saw everyone around him staring at him with shock. Before he could say anything, he was punched in the face by a flaming fist sending him into a wall. When he looked back he saw a pink haired boy around his age, with anger written on his face, and he oddly smelled like…reptiles. 'What the fuck?' Naruto thought to himself as he looked at the pink haired boy. "What the fuck was that for pinky" Naruto yelled at Natsu.

"It's for calling that stupid slop you call ramen the food of the Gods. It's obviously fish!" everyone except Naruto, face planted while Naruto looked enraged. "What did you call my ramen you pink shit? And why in the hell do you think your stupid seafood is better than my divine Ramen?" Naruto walked up to Natsu and butted heads with him. "Well unlike the slop you eat, fish actually has nutritious value and it also tastes good!" Natsu replied. Before Naruto could reply, a wall of another house was destroyed as a black haired boy tumbled through the wreckage. The boy had a red vest and shorts, and what caught there eye was the straw hat that he was wearing. The boy then stood up and dusted himself off before he yelled back through the wall "Fuck you strawberry and stupid strawberry parfait, steak is the food of the gods!" After he said that he dodged out of the way as a huge cleaver like sword, with a long piece of cloth, came flying through the hole and destroyed another house. An orange haired boy with a black hakama walked through the wall. He tugged on the cloth that was connected to the sword, which made the sword flying back to the hands of the orange haired boy. "You straw hat bastard, how dare you insult my strawberry parfait and compare it to your inferior steak!" the orange haired boy yelled as he walked towards the straw-hat boy who had stood up and got into a fighting stance. But before the two could fight each other the straw-hat boy had to dodge a flaming fist that was aimed straight at his face. "You claim your stake to be the food of the gods? How foolish, it's obviously fish!" Natsu dodged out of the way as Naruto came in with a flying kick, "how many times do I have to repeat myself? RAMEN IS THE FOOD OF THE GODS!" He dodged out of the way when a huge sword was heading straight for his neck. "Shut up! All of your shitty food is inferior to my strawberry parfait!" the orange haired boy yelled.

Everyone else just watched what was going on until the cultists came back to there senses and started capturing everyone again. When the cultists captured half of the villagers the leader of the group gathered the cultists. "Ok men we are going to split into two groups. The first group will consist ten of you to capture the rest of the villagers, while the rest of us will capture those four food obsessed brats. With the forty of us it should be fine." With that everyone split up and the 40 men surrounded the four idiots. The said idiots noticed the cultists surrounding them and they all turned around to face them. "So we're surrounded" ,Natsu stated as he crossed his arms. "No shit pinkie" ,Naruto replied as he used his pinkie to pick his ears. "Hey, these guys want to capture us and use us as sacrifices, so need for us to worry about them killing us," Luffy said as he pulled out a piece of meat and started eating. "How did you know that?" Ichigo questioned, as he readied his sword. "I'll tell you later after we beat these guys up" Luffy said as he finished his meat and got in a fighting stance. Naruto then came up with a idea. "Hey, lets make a bet guys, whoever defeats these guys the fastest will have there food become the food of the gods," Naruto stated.

"Sure sounds good."

"Count me in"

"Bring it on"

And with that the four charged forward to confront their enemy's.

(With Natsu)

Natsu charged in fists blazing as he took down the nearest cultist who was sent flying in to a wall. He charged at another two cultists and sent one flying while he engaged in combat with the other. While his back was turned, a cultist brought out a magic gun and shot magic bullets at Natsu. As the bullets came close to Natsu they went up in flames and disappeared. He pushed back the cultist and turned to the gunman and shot a stream of fire towards him. He turned his head while streaming fire out of his mouth spreading the damage between three more cultists. He turned back to the cultist who he pushed back. "You monster! Go Burn in Hell! **Fire Blast!"** The cultist sent shot a huge stream of fire towards Natsu, who just let it hit him. "Ha! Serves him right, cocky son of a bitch" the said and turned around and started walking away. "Man this fire tastes like shit you sure your a fire mage?" Natsu said as the smoke cleared showing Natsu who was chewing on the flames. The cultists couldn't believe their eyes as Natsu kept devouring the flames.

"Now since I had a meal, a rather shitty one at that, I'm all fired up!" Natsu exclaimed as he charged at the rest of the cultists in a flaming glory.

(With Luffy)

Luffy was just standing there, eating a piece of meat he got from who knows where. "So hey guys you gonna attack or something?" Luffy asked as he kept eating his piece of meat.

"Arrogant brat. Here take this!" a cultist yelled as he swung his staff and smacked Luffy right in the face, but the result wasn't what the cultist expected as Luffy's neck stretched as his head went flying backwards and then snapped back into place. The 10 cultist looked at him in shock to which Luffy replied "You see because I ate a weird fruit called the devil fruit, I am now a rubber boy," he demonstrated this by pulling on his cheek which stretched out.

"Hmm…so your a rubber man eh? Blunt attacks don't work, so how about sharp attacks?" another cultist asked as he ran up to Luffy sword raised high and brought it down straight onto Luffy, who resumed eating his meet. Once again the cultists were surprised when the sword snapped in half, and if you looked closer, the place where the sword struck was black and had a metallic sheen to it. "What the fuck was it that time," the cultist asked as he looked at his sword. "That was my part magic it gives me some kind of amour" he explained as he kept on eating his meat."Ok third times the charm, if physical attacks don't work want about magical attacks! Take this! **Wind shredder!** " a cultist yelled and sent blades of wind towards Luffy who looked up like he realized something, completely ignoring the stream of impending doom in front of him. "I forgot to mention-" he was cut off when said in pending doom hit him. "Ha not so smug now are you punk?" the cultist said. "As I was saying, another part of this magic is that I can nullify magic" A voice said from the flames which died down showing Luffy who just finished his meat. The cultist looked at him with shock and all thought the same thing "THIS KID IS FUCKING INVINCIBLE."

Luffy smirked and looked at the now scared cultists "Ok so now, who's ready for the worst beat down of your life," and with that he charged at the cultist his arm covered with the same black metallic sheen from earlier.

 **(With Ichigo)**

Ichigo sighed in boredom as he stood over two downed cultist. It had only been two minutes since they're little game started and he already taken out two of the ten he had to fight, it was truly pathetic.

"You bastard that was my friend!" a cultist yelled as he charged at Ichigo sword raised high. Ichigo sighed again as he raised his arm in defense. The sword cut cleanly through his arm and Ichigo growled in pain and slight annoyance. "HA! How's that feel you son of a bitch" he yelled in glee as he went in for another strike until something caught his attention. The place where the arm was cut started bubbling with a white bone like substance until it grew and took the shape of an arm until the bone like substance cracked and fell off revealing a completely unscathed arm. "Wh-what the hell was that you freak!?" the cultist said in shock as he backed away from him. "That is what I call instant regeneration pretty useful huh?" Ichigo answered as he flexed his new arm. "You freak!" the cultist screamed and charged forward another cultist not far behind. They both reached Ichigo and swung there sword aiming for Ichigo's neck, who didn't even try to defend him self.

The swords landed but to there surprise instead of seeing blood flying, sparks were flying from where they're swords met his neck. The cultists freaked out and fell backwards backing away from him in shock, "wh-what was it that time you freak?" The cultist yelled. "That was a part of, well I guess you could call it my magic. It's called 'Hierro' which means 'iron skin' and just like the name says it gives me iron skin. Oh, and the reason why you were able to cut my arm off was because I let you. Why you ask? So I could do this" he picked up his arm and walked up to the cultist. "Wh-what are you going to do to me?" the cultist asked in fear. "Why I'm going to bitch slap you!" Ichigo said evilly, and brought his old hand up and bitch slapped him so hard that he fell unconscious. "MWAHAHA, prepare yourselves because now I'm going to bitch slap you all into unconsciousness" and with that he charged into the group of cultist, his arm flopping wildly.

 **(WIth Naruto)**

Naruto was currently laughing his ass off as he saw Ichigo running around bitch slapping all the cultists. "Oh…shit…can't…breath" he said in between his laughing. Inside his mind scape Kurama was also rolling around laughing. He soon came to a stop and then spoked to Naruto. **"Hey kit, listen, those three are powerful mages, ones that have learned a certain type of lost magic"** Kurama said **"the pyromaniac over there is using a type of lost magic called 'Dragon Slayer Magic'. It's type of Magic used to slay dragons a couple hundred years ago, and you can only learn it from a dragon or a get a dragons lacrima in planted in you. Also the element of your dragon slayer magic depends on the element of the dragon, which means he was taught by a type of fire dragon. The thing is though, the power I sense from that boy is beyond normal for a dragon slayer which means that his mentor was the King of Fire Dragons Igneel, who I happen to know."** Naruto was shocked as he knocked away a cultist. **"Dragon Slayers are more powerful than average mage by allot, but a Dragon King Slayer will make a regular dragon slayer look like a child."** Naruto was even more shocked about this information.

 **"Moving on, the Straw Hat over there has eaten a extremely rare fruit called a 'Devil Fruit'. These fruits after you consume them gain a certain type of ability. In his case I would guess he ate a fruit called the gomu-gomu no mi(Rubber-Rubber fruit). Because of that he became a rubber human."** _'My god these people sound like monsters'_ Naruto thought back to Kurama as he punched another cultist in the gut. **"Hey, you are too so you really can't say anything"** Kurama said to his host which caused him to smirk. **"Anyways, his other magic is called 'Haki' which is a type of magic you have to be born with. Now, there are three types to this magic, one of which only appear in few Haki Users. The first one is called the 'Kenbunshoku no Haki' or the Observation Haki. This allows the user to read the opponents heart thus making them able to read any move."** Kurama explained. **'That's why he knew they were trying to capture us'** Naruto thought to Kurama. **"Exactly, now you get the gist of it. Now the second type of Haki is called the 'busoushoku no Haki' also know as the Armament haki. It gives the person a type of armor which can be also be used for offense. It also comes with the ability to nullify magic when it comes in contact with it."** _'That would explain why he took on the blades of wind head on. So what's the third one?'_ **"The Third one is called the 'Haoshoku no Haki' or the conquers Haki. This puts the will of the user against another living thing and the loser of that fight will become unconscious."** _'Holy shit that sounds really powerful.'_ **"It is but like I said earlier its rare among Haki users, but I could guarantee that this boy has it. Also unlike the other two you can't train in it. The power grows as the user becomes stronger so right now I would think that he can only take out civilians, bandits, and lower level magicians right now, which is why he isn't using it."** _'What do you mean?'_ **"Think about it, if he uses it right now he has a chance of making the civilians unconscious making it easier for them to be captured by the cultists who went to capture the civilians."** _'Oh, I see.'_

 **"Last but not least, the crazy bitch slapping maniac. First off he isn't a normal human, or a magician of that matter."** _'Huh. Why?'_ **"You know if you would shut up and listen you would know. He is for one a shinigami or a soul reaper. They are basically immortal beings who return souls to heaven, and destroy Hollows who eat souls for meals. Hollows are souls which have done horrible things in the time they were alive. Hollows also have stages of evolution, but I'm not explaining that. Soul reapers are people who are trained to kill Hollows using there weapon of choice the zanpakuto. A zanpakuto is a sentential sword that is a manifestation of the users soul and depending on the user the zanpakutos ability changes. To activate this ability you have to learn the zanpakutos name which can be really hard. After that whenever the user ushers a phrase then the blade will go into a state called 'shikai' the first stage of the zanpakuto, which then the user or the sword will gain an ability."** _'Wow sounds cool'_ **"That's not it. Some Soul reapers can even achieve Bankai which will evolve the blade even further making it even more powerful."** _'Damn, now I kinda want a zanpakuto'_ **"Hey, you have me and your 'Take over: Lost Legends' magic."** _'Yeah thats true, but I can only have two more of these souls'_ **"Well what do you think? You saw what you were capable of when you were using my soul, do you really think you can contain beasts with that much power?"** _'Hell no! We destroyed a fucking mountain range! I don't know what would happen to my body if I have more than three of these Legendary beasts.'_ **"Well you know I'm the strongest Legendary beast of the Land. So all we need is to get a legendary beast of the sea and sky. I have an idea for the sea beast, but the sky beast I don't know."** _'Enough talk let me concentrate on my fight.'_

"Alright enough playing around, its time to end this and show that ramen is the food of the gods!" He got crouched onto all fours and said **"Take over humanoid form:Kyuubi!"** He was covered in a bright light and after a while the light receded to show Naruto in his new form. From his waist down he was covered in blood red fur, his arms were covered in red fur up to his shoulder, his hand and feet had claws, and his ears were replaced by fox ears. His lips and the space around his eyes became black, his canines were longer and sharper, and his eyes became red with slits. His whisker marks became even darker and his hair even more wild then it was, but his most notable feature was the nine waving tails behind him growing from his lower back.

The females stop to look at Narutos new feral look, slightly drooling at the sight, until they remembered that they were being chased and started running again. "Alright lets get this party started!" Naruto exclaimed as he charged into the midst of the group. He was fighting one on one with a cultist while he used his tails to fight against the other eight. "What kind of magic is that?" the cultist asked Naruto as he slashed him with his sword. "It's called take over magic, I'm pretty sure you've heard about it" Naruto said as he dodged the slash and countered with a roundhouse kick. "Yes I have heard of it, one of the most powerful members of the number one guild uses it. I've heard the guild member uses 'demon souls' while her siblings uses 'animal souls' and 'beast souls', but what kind of soul are you using?" the cultist asked back as he blocked the kick with the flat part of the blade, slightly surprised at the power behind the kick as he was knocked back. 'Most powerful guild in Fiore? That sounds interesting' "Fine, I'll tell you. The souls I'm using is called 'Lost Legends' these lost legends are extremely powerful to the point where when people tried to do a take over one of these Legends, they blew up because they couldn't handle the power. Now, you might ask 'why are you alive?' Well I'm not going to tell you. But even with my method these guys are so powerful that I can only have three souls, one from the land, sea, and sky." Naruto explained as he approached the cultist to engage in combat again. "But something you said interests me. Can you tell me the name of this strongest guild?" Naruto asked "Why the hell should I tell you? I mean what would you do about it if I told you that it was Fairytail?" The cultist said, unknowingly giving the answer. Naruto just sweat dropped, but recovered "well thank you for the answer, but it's time to finish this." As soon as he said that all of the cultists that were fighting a tail was knocked back and returned to waving menacingly behind Naruto. "Wait, wheres your ninth tail?" the cultist asked. Naruto pointed behind him to reveal that his final tail was digging in the ground. He felt the ground shake a little under him. "Well, shit" muttered the cultist before the tail appeared from under him and delivered a uppercut knocking him out.

"Well I'm done here lets see how the others are doing" Naruto said as he changed back to normal and turned around although the sight of it surprised him.

 **(With Natsu moments earlier)**

Natsu was fighting a cultist when he sensed a rise in magical power from his temporary allies. 'Well shit, I better finish this soon to prove that fish is the food of the gods! Well I guess I could use that move now that preparations are ready,' Natsu thought. He pushed back the cultist and crouched on all fours and closed his eyes as if he was concentrating. The cultist tried to punch Natsu while he was doing whatever the hell he was, but as soon as he got within five feet his skin was starting to burn. The cultist jumped back as the temperature around Natsu started to grow immensely. The grass around Natsu started to burn and the ground started to crack and fire started to seep out of said cracks. **"Fire Dragons Domain"** Natsu said as he opened his eyes and stood up arms crossed. "What is this spell you monster?" a cultist asked as he continued backing up as the radius of Natsus spell continued to increase. "The spell I'm using right now is called **'Fire Dragons Domain.'** It makes the area around me extremely hot and it also increases the power of any fire-type magic, so its a really good spell for combos," Natsu said with a grin. "But enough talk! With this next spell your done for!" Natsu said as he smirked. He stomped the ground an yelled, **"Fire dragons Rage!"** Natsu let out an ear-piercing roar which made the ground all around the place crack and let loose geysers of fire. The cultist were trying their best to dodge the geysers of fire, but one by one they started to burn.

The last cultist standing was the same one that he was fighting hand to hand before he used his spell. "You fucker you won't get away with this!" he yelled. "Get away with what? I'm pretty sure your the ones trying to capture people and used them as some sort of slaves. So what am I supposed to get away from for doing a good deed? But enough talk I need to prove that fish is the food of the gods!" Natsu said as he stomped the ground again which made the ground around the cultist crack signifying that he was about to get surrounded by fire. "Curse you pink haired br-" he was cut off when he was engulfed in a geyser of fire.

"Well now thats over with time to prove that fish is the best!" Natsu said as he turned around and dispelled the spell which turned the temperature back to normal. The sight that greeted him was certainly not what he expected.

 **(with Luffy moments earlier)**

Luffy was currently beating the shit out of a cultist when he sensed the thoughts of his allies trying to end it quickly. 'No! I won't let them prove that my meat is inferior! I need to finish this quick' Luffy thought. Luffy pushed back the cultist and said, "Sorry guys, but times up. I need to finish this quickly and prove that meat is the best food there is!" He bit on his thumb and mumbled "Gear Third!" and with that he blew into his thumb which made his hand and arm grow into the size of a house. "Wh-what the fuck happened to your hand?" a cultist yelled as he stumbled backwards. "This is what I call gear third. Since I'm made of rubber I experimented on what would happen if I blew air into my bones and this is the result. It grants me the power of a giant!" Luffy said as he charged forward his arm dragging behind. "Ha with that big arm are you sure you can move it?" a cultist taunted. "Of course I can I wouldn't have done it if I couldn't punch you!" Luffy replied and covered his arm in Haki. "This is the power of the giants! **Gomu-Gomu-no Elephant Gun!** " He brought his giant fist forward destroying the ground and punched five of the ten cultist slamming them into a house completely demolishing it. The cultist looked at the destruction and looked back at Luffy only to see the giant fist coming towards them with no time to dodge it.

Luffy started to expel the air flying threw the air until he ran out of air, and came crashing into the side of the building, kicking up some dust. After the dust cleared, it revealed a really small Luffy lying on some rubble. "Damn it, my body still can't handle the stress that comes with that, oh well" Luffy spoke in a squeaky voice. He stood up and dusted himself off and put his hat on top his head. "Lets see how the others are doing" Luffy said and turned around, but the sight in front of him caused his jaw to drop.

 **(With the bitch slapping maniac moments earlier.)**

Ichigo was currently bitch slapping his fourth victim. He sensed the others rise in magical power and thought 'shit, I've been having too much fun bitch slapping people that I forgot we were fighting for our food! Damn well better finish this quick' after he finished bitch slapping his current victim he turned to the remaining five cultists and said "Ok, heres the deal you guys surrender and we end this quickly without pain, and I get to prove that strawberry parfait is the food of the gods!" The cultist looked at each other and looked like they were going to surrender till one of them spoke up. "No! I will not surrender theres only one of you and five of us we can do this! This is for lord Zeref!" The cultist said and charged at Ichigo. The rest of the cultist nodded at each other and charged Ichigo, who sighed in boredom. "Damn it, you chose quick and painful way. Oh well, not my problem" Ichigo said as he jumped away from the cultists. "Ok so reduce damage…oh to hell with it I don't care what happens to these guys!" Ichigo for the first time of this battle pulled out his sword witch the bandages fell off revealing his sword. "Well, it was fun bitch slapping you guys an all, but now its time for goodbyes. **Getsuga Tensho!** " Ichigo yelled. Dark red energy gathered in his sword and was released in a powerful swing towards the cultist. The blade of energy plowed through the cultist, and continued on its destructive path destroying many houses in the proses. "Well, now that's over with time to prove that strawberry parfait is the best." Ichigo turned around, bandages rapping up his sword again as he placed it on his back. Once he turned around, the sight in front of him made him face palm.

What they all saw was chaos. Cultists lying unconscious, trees uprooted, the ground around Natsu was scorched, Houses were destroyed, and the ground was cracked. What surprised them the most though was the fact that they all turned around at the same time, which can only mean one thing, they all finished at the same time.

"Damn it! How are we going to prove that one of our food is the best!" Luffy said as he stomped the ground still in his small form. The others sweat dropped at his form. "Dude, what happened to you?" Naruto asked as they all walked towards Luffy. "One of the attacks I used causes a lot of stress on my body, but because my body can't handle it . Don't worry I'll return normal soon." True to his word he returned to normal the next second. "So now what do we do ,I mean as soon as we beat these guys the remaining cultist ran away." Natsu asked as he pulled out a piece of fish out of nowhere and started munching on it.

Before anyone could reply a tapping noise caught their attention. The four looked towards the noise and saw and old man followed by a lot of villagers. "Was it you four that fought the evil cultist that tried to capture us?" the mayor asked. The four nodded in response. "Was it also you that destroyed half the town?" he asked again. They all nodded in reply until they realized what they did as a sense of dread came over them. The mayor sighed "Don't worry young ones, if you haven't defeated the cultists we wouldn't be here right now. We thank you for your help, and for that we will throw a party! Repairs can wait until tomorrow! So gang prepare for a party for these young lads!" The mayor said. The villagers cheered and ran off in different directions getting ready for the upcoming party.

 **(3 hours later)**

The mood and scene of this village isn't something you would expect from a village which just got pillaged. Everyone was dancing, eating, drinking, and having a jolly good time. Looking over to the four saviors, Luffy was currently stuffing himself with meat, Ichigo talking to the mayor, Natsu was putting on a show with his fire, and Naruto was forced to used his take over magic to bring out his nine tails and is currently being cuddled by most of the female population.

"So where is this Fairytail?" Ichigo asked the mayor as he took a bite out of his Strawberry Parfait. "Well if I remember correctly it should be located in Magnolia. What do you want with them boy?" The mayor asked Ichigo, although he had a pretty good idea. "Well while the village prepared, us four talked and we decided we wanted to travel together and then join a guild. Naruto heard the cultists talking about Fairytail, which seemed pretty interesting, so we decided that we're going to join them," Ichigo explained. "Well I thought as much, so Magnolia is east from here, but if you take the train in the town north from here it would get you there in about a day" the mayor explained and took a swig from his mug of beer. "Well, thanks for the info,but the four of us are going to travel a bit before we make our way to Fairytail" Ichigo said and finished off his parfait.

"Well enough talk lets enjoy the night" Ichigo said and grabbed his mug of Pepsi."Amen to that" the Mayor said and brought his mug closer to Ichigo's. "Cheers" they both said, clinking their mugs and then chugging down their respective drinks.

 **(A couple months later)**

The four spent a couple of months in the village helping repair the village to its former glory, in their own…unique way. Right now though the group of four were standing at the entrance of the village saying their goodbyes to the villagers who came to see them off. After a few minutes of goodbyes and receiving gifts the four were ready to take off…until Natsu remembered something. "Hey Kagura, come over here for a bit would ya?" Natsu yelled out. A young girl about 4 years old with a Japanese princess styled hair that reached to the middle of her back, hazel eyes. She was wearing a short-sleeved white blouse, white skirt, and white shoes, and a white headband with a white ribbon. She also carried a book about Katanas, and all about the styles that go with said weapon. "How are you coming along with that book Kagura?" Natsu asked her as he kneeled down to her level. "Its coming on great Ichi-nii! Except I can't find a sword style that I like" Kagura replied a little depressed. "Don't worry you'll find one soon, but before I leave we have a few presents for you" Ichigo said as he took his bag off his back. He rummaged around in his bag for a while until he brought out a book labeled 'Gravity magic'. "Here, I picked up this book a while back thinking it'd be useful, but never got around to reading it. I think it would be a good combination in the future with your sword skills. For your second present, I bought this Katana a little while back on a supply run for the village, but I didn't really have the time to give this to you." He took out a katana and hand it out to Kagura. The Katana looked pretty normal, black handle, black sheath, and a guard that was in shape of a four petal flower. "Yeah, I know it looks like a regular Katana, but its actually a magic sword. This sword I guess you could say adapts with the users magic. Here, watch in learn." Natsu unsheathed the blade and the sheath of the sword developed a flame type pattern, the guard molded into a fire like shape, and the blade became encased in flames. "See here, the sword adapted to my fire magic and well basically I could cut with fire, and send waves of fire with a swipe of my sword." Natsu explained and sheathed the sword which then turned back to normal. He held it out to Kagura, who reached out with shaky hands, shocked and amazed at getting such a superb weapon. "Alright, with all that said and done we're going to head out" Natsu said rubbing ruffling Kagura hair as he stood up and walked out the village gates waving back as he did so. "Well, hopefully we'll see each other in the future" Naruto said and ran to catch up with Natsu. " Good luck people, and Kagura when you make a name for yourself come find me and we'll see whose better with a sword" Ichigo says and flash steps to Natsu. "Hey guys, don't leave me behind" Luffy yelled as he sprinted after them.

"Mayor-san, there going to go far aren't they?" A villager asked as they looked at the four boys in the distance chatting with each other. "They sure will" the mayor replied with a smile on his face.

 **And that's the end of the first chapter. I had the Kyuubi explain their magic because he's the wise old being that lived thousands of years. Also did you like what I did with Ichigo's fight with his hand? I sure did. Well with that over I'll see you next time. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 2 : Fight at FairyTail

**Hey I'm alive! How nice it is to be back to typing. I've just had to go through some crazy shit, which I totally don't remember, but now I'm back for who knows how long. Oh wait now I remember I was typing my other story the One Piece Crossover and I was so close to finishing it until stupid old me decided to take a break and accidentally download a virus which completely destroyed my laptop along with the story. After that I lost all of my motivation until now. Yup. So enough about me ranting more story time!**

"Aye" Human speech

 _'Aye'_ Human thought

 **"Aye" Demon, Dragon, Beast, Demonic human, Angry Human speech**

 _'_ _ **Aye'**_ **Demon, Dragon, Beast, Demonic human, Angry Human speech**

 **"Getsuga Tenshou!"** Attack commands.

 **(Magnolia one year later)**

It was a peaceful day in the city of Magnolia, the sun was shining, the birds were chirping. The towns folk were going around there business when they heard someone screaming. They looked around in confusion and noticed that the screaming was coming from above them. Still confused the towns folk looked above them just in time to see a red, screaming blur flying overhead heading straight towards a huge building with a sign named 'Fairy Tail'.

The towns folk looked around seeing the other peoples expressions they just shrugged and went on with there business, chalking it up to Fairy Tail doing there usual thing.

 **(Fairy Tail)**

The guild hall of Fairy Tail could be described as a mess. Tables were over turned, chairs were destroyed, and beer bottles were shattered on the ground. Some of the kids were sitting at one of the tables watching the adults party.

"Man I'm so bored" a dark hair kid said slumping over the table. He was about 4 and a half feet tall. He has Dark blue hair, baggy pants, a blue fairy tail mark on the right side of his chest, and no shirt.

"Gray your clothes" a brown haired girl said from the opposite side of the table. The girl had brown eyes, brown hair, and a dress. She was holding a card with a picture of buildings getting destroyed. 'Destruction? What does this mean? It seems that this place won't become so boring after all' Cana thought.

"AHHHH! I'm so bored I'm going to find Red!" A white haired girl said. She was wearing her hair in a high pony tail, blue eyes, and was wearing a revealing punk Gothic outfit. She walked towards the doors of the guild and right when she was about to reach the handle, the door swung open as a red and black blur came flying inside whizzing right past Mira and crashing into a pillar sending up a cloud of dust.

All commotion in the guild stopped as people looked at the cloud of dust intently. After a moment of silence a childish voice rang out," Goddamn those idiots! Now my clothes are ruined!" the cloud of dust settled revealing a young black haired boy with a straw hat dusting himself off. Luffy looked around at his surroundings and asked out loud "Anyone wanna tell me where I am?" Before anyone could answer a voice from the door way yelled out. "Luffy! We finally made it! This is Fairytail!" a pink haired boy yelled out. Everyone turned their heads toward the door way spotting three boys with pink, orange, and sun kissed blond hair. Everyone had a look of confusion except Luffy who had a look of anger and a tick mark on his forehead. "Fuck you Natsu! You launched me from when I was asleep and you just come here acting all Innocent?" Luffy yelled and disappeared in a burst of speed and appeared right above with a right kick aimed at Natsu's head. Natsu blocked the attack and the two started fighting each other. The people of the guild were shocked at the speed that Luffy displayed and the fact that Luffy was launched from

"Well leaving those two to their fight let me introduce ourselves. I am Naruto, the one next to me with the big-ass sword is Ichigo, the pinky over there is Natsu, and the Straw-hat is Luffy." Naruto said. "We've been traveling across Fiore searching for FairyTail so we could join. With that said can we join?" Luffy and Natsu stopped their fighting and stood by Naruto and Ichigo and looked expectantly at a small old man drinking beer. Everyone's head slowly turned to look at Master Makarov.

Before the Master could give an answer a red head barged into the guild. "What is the meaning of this!" the red head asked. She had her hair in a braid, has brown eyes, is wearing a chest plate and skirt, and had a sword strapped to her left hip. She glared at her guild mates and her eyes landed on the four new comers. She pointed at Natsu "You there! Explain your business with FairyTail." She demanded.

"Well me and my friends here were trying to join the guild and your Master was just about to give us an answer" Natsu explained. The red-head nodded " I see. Master you may proceed."

Everyone looked at the Master expectantly, who was drinking out of his mug. He put the mug down and answered, "Meh, why not? Let those brats join, but before you do I want to see you four fight because if my senses aren't deceiving me, then you four are pretty powerful magicians." The guild cheered in joy from the fact that they got four new members, and they get to see a fight.

"Sure why not? We were hoping to fight some magicians anyways. Fighting only bandits gets pretty boring." Natsu replied as he started to stretch. A mischievous smile appeared on Naruto's face, "Here let's make a deal between the four of us. We calculate the number of bandits we fought over the year and the person with the lowest score doesn't participate in the fight. Deal?" The four nodded their heads in excitement totally ignoring the punishment. "Ok there's no use in lying because Luffy can read your thoughts so ready on three. One..Two..Three.

"150" Natsu said.

"153" Ichigo said.

"155" Naruto said.

"149" Luffy said.

The three of them looked at Luffy with a smirk as he had a small depression cloud over his head. "Fine I won't fight, but because I want to see a good fight I'm going to give you some suggestions on who you guys should fight."

While Luffy was suggesting some fighters the their guild mates looked at them in shock because of the amount of bandits they took down each.

"D-did they really take down 607 bandits together over the course of one year?" one person asked out loud.

"T-that can't be possible! I know they're just bandits but taking down 607 of them that's just absurd!" another one yelled out loud.

"Yeah they're just lying, trying to get the spotlight because they're new!" the shouting of denial continued until…

"They aren't lying" a voice spoke up. Everyone in the guild, save for the four idiots, looked in the direction of the voice. A young teen was pointing his index and middle finger of his right hand to his temple.

"What do you mean Warren?" Gray asked taking off his new found top.

"I just read their minds using my magic, and they weren't lying. Also their magic is incredible I've never seen anything like it except that Naruto guy." Warren exclaimed slightly sweating.

"Care to tell us?" Mira asked.

"Nope since you're going to find out soon enough" Warren replied.

"Okay we've decide who we want to fight!" Natsu yelled as he jumped to his feet, bringing attention to himself.

"I want to fight the goth right there" Naruto said smirking as he pointed at Mira, who cracked her knuckles and returned the smirk.

"I want to fight the red-headed knight" Ichigo said as he pointed at Erza, who nodded and had a smile on her face.

"And I want to fight the stripper" Natsu said laughing as he pointed at Gray, who had a tick mark on his forehead for being called a stripper.

"We accept" the three said in unison.

"With that said, you youngsters take it outside and use the training ground." Makarov said as he took another swig from his beer as he walked out side. Everyone else followed the guild master outside.

 **(Training ground)**

Everyone gathered around in a huge area behind the guild surrounding the six wizards. A betting pool was being held as everyone except one person was betting against the newcomers.

"There's no way they could beat those three, they are among the strongest of our guild even tho they are only in their teens."

"Yeah, they're idiots for going against them."

"I wonder why Master's betting on them?"

"His old age must be catching up."

"And that Luffy guy's an idiot for betting on the newbies." Was the muttering the other guild mates.

"Ok everybody settle down." Master Makarov yelled. Everyone's eyes turned towards him as he walked to the middle of the field. "The first battle between Naruto Uzumaki and Mirajane Strauss will now begin. Will all spectators please scoot back as we erect a barrier."

Everyone did as they were told and watched in aw as the Master activated some seals erecting a magical barrier. Naruto whistled as he inspected a nearby seal. _'This is one fine barrier seal. It even absorbs magic on contact and uses it to power the barrier even more'_ Natsu thought.

"Now will both contestants meet inside the barrier" Makarov said. Both contestants entered the barrier and stood opposite of each other and took a ready stance. "Are both contestants ready?" Makarov received a nod from both of them, "Well then lets get this party started! Three…Two…One…Fight!" and with that Makarov ran to his seat outside the barrier.

Mira charged Naruto as she started attacking him. Naruto just dodged and blocked, but made no move to counter. "Come on I expected a good fight from the 'Demon' Mirajane!" Naruto taunted.

Mirajane stopped her onslaught and jumped back. "You want to see the demon?! Then you'll get the Demon!" The Magic pressure increased around her as a magic circled appeared above her. **"Take Over: Satan Soul!"** Mira yelled as a bright light surrounded her. When the light subsided it revealed a smirking Mira in her demon form.

The reaction that Naruto gave was not the reaction Mira and the rest of the guild was expecting. He was laughing. When he finally calmed down he said, "This is why Luffy told me to fight you, we have the same type of magic."

The guild looked shocked as he heard his word. Another take over mage? This was going to be insane. They were curious to hear what kind of soul he used.

"So you use the same type of magic as me and my siblings huh? So what kind of soul do you use?" Mira asked the question that was on everyones mind.

"Well before you freak out, have you heard of a soul type called 'lost legend'?"

"Yeah of course. The most powerful category of souls for takeover." Mira explained. "It allows the user to take over monsters that only live in myths and legends, but because these monsters were so powerful whenever a mage tries to takeover one they spontaneously combust, and release the monster they took over." The guild couldn't imagine a monster so strong that it couldn't be contained when Mira's Satan soul was powerful, but weak enough to be contained

"Correct. However there was one person who was able to control one of these beasts. Uzumaki Mito of the Uzumaki clan, who are know for their sealing prowess, insane vitality, and enormous Magic pools. She found a way to seal the beast into herself which aloud her to control and use the beasts power. Also because of their insane vitality and abnormal magic pools she did not spontaneously combust." Naruto explained leaving the everyone except his friends gob-smacked. "You can probably guess what soul I use now with all the explanation. Yes, I am the descendant of Mito Uzumaki, the second take over mage of the 'lost legends'. I also hold the Kyuubi inside of me, one of the most dangerous and powerful monster that roam these lands." Naruto finished

Everyone, save for his three friends who were smirking, was shocked still with their mouths open. "Now with that out of the way I suggest you focus Mira cause I'm going to give you a fight of a lifetime." The magic pressure increased insanely as Naruto started releasing his magic. **"Take Over: Humanoid form: Kyuubi!"** Naruto yelled as he was engulfed in a bright light. The light subsided to show the Blondie in his humanoid Kyuubi form. The older females of the guild blushed at seeing Naruto's pecks and abs, and the fact that his animal features enhanced his rugged looks did not help stop their imagination from going out of control.

He charged forward all nine tails waving behind them to confront Mira. Mira was trying her best to hold off against the nine extra appendages plus the barrage of punches and kicks were slowly overwhelming her. She jumped back and took to the air and took a breather. She looked back down to see Naruto's tails extending towards her.

"What the fuck is this?" she exclaimed and started dodging and running away from the tails.

"I can extend my tails all I want, its pretty cool." Naruto said casually as he watched with his arms crossed.

"Well fuck this! **Evil Explosion!** " Mira yelled and shot a dark purple beam of energy towards the tails obliterating two of them.

Naruto winced and growled in pain and lowered said tails while the rest of the tails continued to attack with renewed vigor. He heared the Demon laughing above him as she prepared another attack. "Oh no you aren't! These tails are a fucking pain to regenerate and you are not destroying more of my tails!" He placed his arms in front of him and gathered a massive amount of demonic energy in front of him.

Mira sensed the demonic energy and looked towards Naruto to see a compressed ball of purple energy the size of a baseball. _'Shit if that hits me I'm as good as dead'_ Mira thought. She soon came up with an idea and started charging up her own attack. By the time the Mira finished charging her attack, Naruto's attack was now the size of a beach ball.

 **"Soul Extinction!"**

 **"BijuDama!"**

The two attacks met in the middle and detonated and caused a humongous explosion cracking the barrier and nearly shattering it. The guild looked at the barrier with shock seeing the barrier crack for the first time. _'What! This is incredible! Did that really generate more magical energy than what the barrier could absorb? The power of these youngsters have is incredible'_ Master Makarov thought.

As the barrier did its job and used the magical energy generated by the two and repaired itself, everybody saw the two contestants and was shocked, except for the newbies, with what they saw. They saw Naruto out of his fox form covered with burns which were slowly healing standing with a big smile on his face. On the other hand Mira was on the ground panting heavily in her human form.

"Well looks like this is my win" Naruto said as he walked towards Mira. He held his hand out to Mira, who gladly took it, and lifted her up to her feet. "That was a pretty good fight! We made the right choice in coming here. Let's do that again!" Naruto said with a smile.

"Fine. But next time I'm kicking your ass!" Mira replied with a smirk.

Everybody cheered for the two and they walked towards the master. "That was a good fight you two. Now Naruto where do you want your guild mark, and what color?" The Master asked as Lisanna walked up to him holding a stamp.

"Hmm… here put it on my stomach, and make it orange" Naruto said.

Lisanna stamped his abdomen and a orange FairyTail mark appeared.

"With that you're officially in the guild!" Master Makarov said and everyone cheered and was about to start to party until Makarov silenced them. "Calm down ya brats! We still got two more fights to go! Now would Erza and Ichigo come inside the barrier and take their place."

Erza and Ichigo entered the barrier and took their place opposite of each other and unsheathed their swords.

"Are both fighters ready?" Makarov got a nod in response." Then begin!"

The two swordsman (or would it be swordswoman in Erza's case?) charged each other and clashed in the middle. They continued to exchange a series of slashes until a powerful swing from Ichigo sent Erza back a couple of feet.

 _'How is he wielding such a large sword with such ease?'_ Erza thought to herself as she felt her arms tingling.

"Come on, are you gonna just stand there, or are we gonna fight?" Ichigo taunted as he rested his huge sword on his shoulder.

Erza growled and spoke **"Reequip."** Her sword was covered by a white light until a second later was replaced by a huge and black spiked mace (You know the one from her Purgatory Armour). She charged forward towards Ichigo and swung her club, who blocked it, but was surprised with the weight of the strike and was sent flying.

"Oh so now we're using magic huh? Well two can play that games." Ichigo stood up and dusted himself off. He readied his sword and started charging up a large amount of magic into his sword. **"Getsuga Tenshou!"** He swung his sword vertically and launched a huge slash of energy in the shape of a crescent moon towards Erza shape of a crescent moon towards Erza

Erza tried to block with her club was quickly thrown back by the attack as it kept going until it crashed into to the barrier which was quickly absorbed.

 _'Such power! Was that his strongest attack?'_ Erza thought. she was quickly broken out of her thought when she heard Luffy yell.

"Oi what the hell was that pathetic attack Ichigo? You know you could have easily beaten her if you put more magic in it, or if you use one of your stronger attacks" Erza was shocked to learn that it wasn't at full power, and that it wasn't even his stronger attacks.

"Shut up. I don't want to kill her, and I just wanted to test how much she can handle." Ichigo retorted. "But now that I know that she can handle an attack that obliterated ten bandits I can let loose a little more of my power." With that said he released an immense amount of spiritual pressure which brought most of the guild members to their knees and some were crushed to the floor.

Erza felt the weight of his spiritual pressure and buckled under it. 'What is this magic? it doesn't seem like gravity magic, so what is this?'

"Oi Ichigo you dumbass! Your letting loose a _bit_ too much power! I know you want to let loose after a long time, but don't let the bystanders get caught up in your spiritual pressure." Naruto yelled

"Eh? Oh shit I didn't notice!" the weight lifted on all of their body's except Erza.

"Tell me. What is this weight on my body?" Erza asked as she lifted her club.

"This is what you would call spiritual pressure. The easiest way to explain this is that I am a Shinigami and I guess this is what you would call magic for us. My sword is called a zanpakuto, the preferred weapon of the Shinigami. There are two forms of the zanpakuto and they can allow the users to use a specific ability. For example I can shoot blades of energy from my sword like you just saw. There are other pretty cool abilities too, but enough about that! Getsuga Tenshou" He said suddenly catching Erza off guard as she brought up her club at the last second, successfully blocking the attack, but was thrown across the field.

When she stood back up her club was in pieces as it laid in front of her. She reequipped her club and materialized a purple and silver sword with two red diamonds along the blade. It had a gold hand guard and brown hilt(It's the sword from her Black Wing Armour). She charged Ichigo and right their blades met, Ichigo suddenly disappeared, making Erza over extend herself, and stumble a little. Before she could regain her balance, she felt cold steel against the side of her neck. She dropped her sword and raised her hand up slowly and turned around, careful not to cut her self.

Ichigo was standing in front of her holding his sword up to her throat smirking. "So do you surrender?" Ichigo asked with his cocky smirk.

Erza sighed and closed her eyes and muttered she surrenders ,and felt the cold metal leave from her neck. "You know if this was a battle using only pure swordsmanship you probably would have won" she heard Ichigo say, which replaced her depressing thoughts with pride.

The guild was shocked to see not one, but two of their strongest mages defeated. They soon got over their shock and started cheering for the two contestants.

"Well you two that was an excellent fight, and I hope you two will continue to grow stronger together." Makarov said as the two then motioned for Lisanna to come closer, who was holding the stamp. "Ichigo-san where do you want your stamp and what color?" Lisanna asked as she held up the stamp. "Hmm…here put it on my left shoulder, and make it black with a red outline." He said as he took off the left side of his Hakama making many of the female members blush. After he received his guild mark he went back to his friends and sat with his friends and started talking with the rest of them.

"Now, last, but definitely not least, will Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster come to the center of the field. Said contestants took their places across from each other. "Are both contestants ready?" He received a nod from both idi- I mean fighters. "Alrighty then, fight!"

Without wasting a second Natsu shot off like a speeding bullet and aimed a head but at Gray's midsection. After recovering from the shock of Natsu's ridiculous attack he sidestepped it, and placed his hand on Natsu's back and immediately froze him in a block of ice.

Everyone looked at them with shock at how quickly the match ended, with the exception of Ichigo, Luffy, and Naruto who were laughing. The three soon got up and walked towards the frozen dragon slayer, and pulled out what seemed to be markers. They started drawing fake beards, insults, weird drawings, and all kinds of graffiti on the ice block. Natsu who was watching from the inside glared at them the best he could as he raised his magical power.

Gray felt the increase in magical shoulder and looked at the dragon slayer "Don't bother trying, That ice is imbued with my magic it won't melt or break th-" he was cut off when steam suddenly hit his face and he stumbled back a bit. After the steam cleared Natsu was standing there hunched over, fire spewing out of his mouth, and a dark aura surrounded him…while all of his friends were rolling around the ground laughing pointing at the graffiti on Natsu's face (Which somehow transfered from the ice to his face). The guild couldn't help but burst out laughing at the graffiti on Natsu's face.

Natsu's face started turning red with anger and embarrassment, and a pillar of fire started forming around Natsu. Ichigo, Naruto, and Luffy saw the pillar of fire, and quickly escaped outside of the barrier.

Natsu turned to look at the shocked form of Gray and Gray saw the graffiti burn away from Natsu's face. "H-how were you able to break away from my ice? It's almost indestructible!" Gray asked still shocked that his ice was destroyed so easily.

"I use a form of Lost Magic called Dragon Slayer Magic, and my element for my magic is Fire. As a Dragon Slayer I have enhanced senses, more physically stronger and durable than an average mage, immune to fire, heat resistant, and can also harness and eat fire. And to answer your question the fire from a fire dragon can burn anything!" Natsu said.

The guild was shocked to hear this. All three of the fighters were users of Lost Magic, the most powerful category of Magic. They all turned to look at Luffy and asked the unspoken question. "Yeah I use a form of Lost Magic too" Luffy answered chewing on a piece of meat.

 _'That boy uses Dragon Slayer Magic just like my grandson? But his attacks are more refined like he's been trained in his magic and his power is almost as strong as Laxus too! Why is he so strong, yet so young? Could he possibly be…?'_ Makarov thought to himself. "Natsu did you perhaps learn this from an actual Dragon?" He asked.

"Yup, I learned Dragon Slayer Magic from the King of Fire Dragons, Igneel, my father. Since he's the king of fire dragons that actually makes me a fire dragon king slayer which gives me more abilities on top of the ones I just listed.

The guild was shocked to say the least that he was trained by a dragon, and the king of fire dragons no less!

"Wait! Dragons don't exist, they're just a myth!" Gray suddenly exclaimed.

"Yeah they do! My dad was one! Nine tailed foxes and Shinigami's were thought to be a myth, but look over their you have a Shinigami and the host of the nine-tailed fox standing right there" Natsu pointed out.

Most of the guild nodded in agreement with Natsu's logic."Fine I'll believe that Dragon's do exist, but let's continue with the fight. **Ice Make:Lance!"** Gray yelled and shot several spears of ice at Natsu. Natsu charged towards the Ice and the Ice melted in front of him,as he charged towards Gray. "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist" Natsu yelled as he threw a flaming Fist at Gray.

 **"Ice Make Shield!"** exclaimed Gray as he formed a Shield of Ice in front of him. Natsu's fist hit the shield and the shield held strong until it started to melt. As soon as the shield melted Natsu was about to punch Gray again, but saw what looked like a saucer in his hand. **"Ice Make: Saucer!"** Gray yelled and threw the saucer at point black range at Natsu. Natsu was thrown all the way across the field and landed on both feet with his arms up in a defending position.

"That fucking hurt you Popsicle dick." Natsu yelled cradling his arms.

Gray looked at him in shock 'an average mage would have been knocked out from that attack.' Gray was broken out of his thoughts when he hear a **"Fire Dragon's Roar!"** and a stream of fire was heading towards him. He dodged out of the way, but was a bit too late as his right leg was caught in the attack and sent him spinning. Gray landed in a heap clutching his leg in pain.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit. I didn't think that would hit him" Natsu said as he rushed over to Gray. He took out a jar and opened the lid and took dipped his finger in it and applied a white cream on to Gray's leg. "Here this should stop the pain and start healing your leg." Natsu said as he helped Gray up.

The Guild cheered and surrounded the two clapping them on the back. The crowd parted to let the Master talk to the two "Well fought you two. Now can someone escort Gray to the infirmary?" Cana appeared besides Gray and grabbed him and slowly escorted him to the Infirmary.

"Now, Natsu where do you want your stamp and what color?" Makarov asked and motioned for Lisanna to come closer.

"I'll take red and on my right shoulder." He said showing his right shoulder. Natsu received his stamp and went to stand with his friends and started showing off his guild mark.

The Master just looked at the four, which Luffy was putting Ichigo in a head lock because of his stunt, and smiled at the scene. _'Those brats are going to be strong. Their magic are powerful, amazing, and pretty interesting. Not to mention how destructive they are…Wait a second those brats seemed to have a lack of self control! Those idiots are gonna cost me a fortune with their magic! What have I done?!'_ Makarov thought while he cried anime tears at the end. He wiped the tears from his eyes and stood up onto the stump he was standing on yelled "Well what the hell are you fools thinking!? We have new members, and you know what that means brats? It's time to PARTY!" Makarov yelled as he grabbed a mug and started drinking.

The guild cheered and grabbed a mug and started drinking, fighting, and overall having a nice time.

Natsu looked around the guild with a smile on his face 'I promise to protect my new family and find you Igneel! You can count on that.' And with that he went to find his friends.

'Wait a second! I didn't get my guild mark yet' one idi- I mean Monkey yelled as he rushed off to find the master.

 **Omake: How Makarov met the four**

 **(about a year ago)**

It was a peaceful day in the town of crocus. Birds were chirping, people were going on with their daily things, and the guards were doing there best to protect the citizens. Well everything was peaceful except for two perverts spying on bikini clad girls who were swimming in a nearby stream.

One had long spiky white hair, a huge scroll on his back, 6 feet tall,geta-sandals, a forehead protector, and was wearing a green and red hakama with the kanji for Oil on the other one was Master Makarov. The two were giggling perversely while the taller one of the two was writing in his notepad.

"Jiraiya-dono, do you think this will be enough 'research' for your next book?" Makarov asked the man next to him.

"Yeah just a little bit more notes and then I will have enough research" Jiraiya said Giggling perversely.

Just then a pink haired boy walked up to one of the girls and whispered in her ear. The girl nodded in understanding and gave a thumbs up to the boy. The boy retreated behind the forest trees while the girl called out to her friends and whispered something to them. The girls nodded and was starting to take their tops off with their backs facing the two old pervs. Said pervs had blood trickling from their nose while thinking _'finally! The moment we were waiting for!'_ Jiraiya was writing furiously in his notebook as they kept their eyes glued to the topless girls. Before the girls could turn around, the two pervs felt something his the back of their neck and fell unconscious.

The two woke up tied up in the middle of a clearing. They then looked up and saw the girls around a camp-fire fully clothed while ripping pages out of Jiraiya's notebook and throwing it in the fire. They also saw the pink haired brat, and three other boys talking and eating with the girls, except they couldn't see the face of the blond haired kid.

The girls noticed the two awake and threw the rest of the notebook into the fire, and walked over to the pervs. The four boys also looked towards the pervs with pity in their eyes, except for the Blondie who kept his face hidden.

One of the girls, a brunette with a well endowed chest, leaned over and glared at the two. "You two have been causing trouble for women the past couple days so we set up a trap for you. We hired those boys over there as bodyguards after they saved us from a couple of bandits." She said as she pointed towards the boys, and they waved back. "Unlike you two those boys aren't perverts and was completely willing to help us capture you free of charge after they heard about you two. Of course we're going to pay them, but they have done us a great honor by catching you two." She walked over to the four and gave them a bag of jewels, and planted a kiss on each of there cheeks much to their embarrassment, and envy of the two pervs. She then said her thanks and sent them on their way out of the clearing with a wave. The girl came back her beautiful smile replaced by a cold glare. "As for you two we're going to beat the shit out of you, and lets hope you think twice before spying on any innocent maidens that walk this earth."

The whole town of crocus heard the girlish screams of two perverts, and everyone vowed to never spy on any girls ever…with the exception of the self-proclaimed super pervert and the master of Fairy Tail.

 **Yay it's over and how'd you guys like my Omake? I think it was pretty good, but that's not much coming from me. Please review and stuff and don't judge too much on my grammar. I'm half Japanese and grammar and spelling were really not my strong suit. See even there I bet I screwed up. Oh yeah before you leave I'm going to tell you the pairings I have in mind. Each one of them will have one or more girls that's an absolute. The decided pairing for Natsu is going to be Erza and Mirajane cause I like that pairing, but I'm willing to add more. Other than that I don't really have other decided pairing except for Gajeel and Levy. So please make suggestions about what the pairings should be for Natsu, Ichigo, Naruto, and Luffy.**

 **Another thing before you leave other anime characters will make an appearance in some chapters, but they won't be permanent they'll just show up from time to time. So if you want any characters from a different anime to make an appearance just tell me about it I'll try to make it happen. I already have some ideas so expect some characters from Gintama, shokugeki no souma, One Punch Man,or Ansatsu kyoushitsu to show up cause god I love those anime.**

 **PS: I DON'T KNOW WHAT ANIME TO WATCH NOW SO PLEASE GIVE ME SOME SUGGESTIONS IT'LL HELP ME COME UP WITH IDEAS. ANYTHING WITH COMEDY IS FINE.**

 **With that peace out my loyal followers.**


	4. Chapter 3 : Meeting the Blond Princess

**Alrighty mates I finally updated after a long time so rejoice! I didn't update for so long cause I was busy with school and stuff and then I ended up forgetting to update. So sorry foks. Also I discovered something I didn't know before: Ichigo likes chocolate. Yeah I didn't know that so from now on his favorite food's gonna be chocolate flavored food. Alright now onto the story.**

"Aye" human speech

 _'Aye'_ human thought

 **"Puny mortals"** Non-human speech

 ** _'Puny mortals'_** Non-human thought

 **I don't own jack shit.**

Chapter 3: Meeting the Blond Princess.

 **(Hargeon port a few years later)**

"Is my sex appeal really only worth 1,000 jewels?" A buxom blond complained to her self. This is Lucy Heartfillia heir to the Heartfillia family. She has brown eyes, blond hair tied up in a pony tail, and a very curvy figure. She also had a chain of gold and silver keys on her belt.

"Can this day get any worse?" She said as depression lines appeared above her ahead. She than over heard about a famous mage in town from a couple of girls running by. "The Salamander's here? My day just got a whole lot better!" She said as she ran after the girls.

Meanwhile in another part of town a pink haired man and a flying blue cat were walking to the center of town."Do you really think Igneel will be here, Natsu?" the blue cat asked as he flew around the pink haired man.

"Well he better be or that guy who told us about this invitation is getting their ass kicked." The now named Natsu answered.

The duo kept on walking for a few more minutes until they heard a loud squeal. They headed towards the location of the noise and came across a male being swamped by girls. "Now, now ladies just get in line and I'll give all of you your signatures."

Natsu turned to his partner, "Well that doesn't look like Igneel at all" he pointed out.

"Wow, Natsu did you figure that out all by yourself? You deserve a fish" Happy told him mocking him.

"Yeah I know I'm pretty sma…wait a minute you fucking fur ball! You're making fun of me!" Natsu turned to his partner and grabbed his tail and flung him in the random direction, which happened to be towards Salamander and his group. Happy knocked down everyone and then stopped in between a busty blond's breasts.

Natsu ran over to them and started apologizing to everyone. "Oh no, it's quite all right. I understand that people get excited when they're meeting me! The great Salamander of FairyTail." Salamander said dramatically. as he stood up and spread out his arm.

Natsu stared at him for a few seconds before speaking these simple words. "I've never seen you around the guild Salamander. And who is this Salamander?"

The girls all looked towards Natsu with shock, and then to the fake Salamander with Anger.

"Oh yeah, that's Bora the Prominence, kicked out of the guild Titan's Nose. Rumor has it he uses charm magic to attract girls and sell them off as slaves." Happy explained.

"Well looks like my covers blown, but as long as any of you don't live I'll be able to continue my work. Red carpet!" Bora said as he jumped back and casted his spell. Purple fire appeared beneath his feet and lifted him off of the ground. "First I'm dealing with you, you pink haired shit."

Natsu's eye twitched in annoyance as he looked at Bora with anger. "It's Salmon you asshole!" He yelled as red fire swirled around him. He jumped up at Bora, "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist" he yelled as he slugged Bora with a Flaming Fist and knocked him back into a couple buildings, destroying them in the process.

Lucy looked at Natsu and Aw before she remembered something. "Wait a second, pink hair, scaled scarf, and Strong fire Magic? That's the real Salamander!" She exclaimed.

Happy looked at her confused, "What do you mean he's the real Salamander? Natsu is human, not a lizard" He said.

"No you weird cat. The people gave him a nickname called 'Salamander' because hes so strong and uses Fire Magic." Lucy explained as Happy made an Oh face.

"Wait so does that mean all of the rumors about the Salamander sightings were just us? Wow we've been following rumors of ourselves around this whole time." Happy said to himself while Lucy sweat dropped.

'Wait, this means I have a chance to join FairyTail if I make a good impression on them' Lucy thought to herself. She went to go help Natsu, but she saw Natsu punching Bora and sending him flying towards the ocean and into a cruise ship, which then proceeded to blow up.

Natsu stared at the explosion with a blank expression while Lucy stood there mouth agape in shock. Natsu then turned around still having a blank expression with a little sweat running down his face, and started sprinting towards Lucy and Happy. He grabbed both of them and kept on running with more sweat running down his face.

"N-Natsu, what are you doing?" Lucy yelled cheeks slightly red with embarrassment.

Natsu turned to look at her with a fearful expression on his face, "We're getting away from here before the Rune Knights come and arrest us." He said as he kept on running.

"But why are you bringing me?" Lucy asked.

"Well you're a mage aren't you? I saw your celestial spirit keys and knew you were a mage right away, because of that the Ruin Knights would have probably taken you in and questioned you. You wouldn't want that right?" He asked. Lucy nodded. "Well then you should have no problem running away with me"

After running a while Natsu stopped and dropped Lucy on her butt which she yelled at Natsu for. But when she looked around she saw that she was inside a small restaurant. "Welcome to Yukihira's how may I-Oh, hey Natsu your back again." A voice said as a red haired teen came out from the back. He was a little bit shorter than Natsu, had golden eyes, and was wearing black long sleeve shirt with matching pants. He also had a long strip of white cloth wrapped around his right arm.

"Yeah, and I brought a friend along with me. So you wanna serve us some food?" Natsu asked as he sat down at a nearby table; Lucy following suit sitting in front of him.

"Yeah, but before I serve you anything I need you to go on a small job for me. A nearby town's been taking all the customers away from this town because of a knew fast food place, and because are town's already not well known as it is we don't have any customers." Soma explained. "I also have two of my friends in the kitchen helping me so all I need are the ingredients."

"All righty then! What do you want me to get?" Natsu said as he thought of all the monsters he would get to fight.

"Well we need you to get a wild golden cuco. It's the size of a normal chicken, but it's very aggressive and tastes better." Soma said as Natsu face dropped.

"Seriously, a cuco?"

"Yeah it'd be nice if you could get a couple dozen. Oh and don't use your fire, I'll cook it my self since anything you bring is almost always charred."

"Fine, lets go Lucy" Natsu said as he walked out the door Lucy following close behind him.

After a few minutes walking Lucy asked Natsu how he knew Soma.

"Well me and a couple of my friends took on a job for him a couple months ago." Natsu started. "We had to collect some ingredients from some pretty strong monsters. After we were done we went to his shop to drop off the ingredients he wasn't there and wasn't at the shop.

 **(Flashback two months ago)**

"What the Fuck? Where's the client?" Natsu roared out as he shot a stream of fire towards a random direction.

Naruto took the note from Natsu's hand and read out loud, "Sorry we closed shop for a while. If you want to find me I'd be half-way around the world, and my son's at Totsuki Culinary school. Oh yeah, for the one's that took the job request just head over to Totsuki and give it to him." Naruto proceeded to rip the paper to shreds and throw it into the stream of fire.

Well let's get going, I think I felt this Basilisk egg shake." Ichigo said as he started walking towards the direction of Totsuki

 **(Totsuki)**

-I'll be taking the top." A slightly younger looking Soma said as he pointed towards the sky. As soon as he pointed towards the sky a huge shadow covered the area around him. Soma noticed this and then looked up to see a huge bag crashing into him.

Natsu, Ichigo, and Naruto all landed around the bag groaning in pain. Luffy landed, bounced once and then landed on his feet. "I told you this was a bad idea!" Naruto said as he stood up, rubbing his back glaring at Luffy.

"Who cares? We got here pretty fast, and it's only gonna hurt Natsu for a while, cause he doesn't have regeneration powers like you and Ichigo." Luffy said as he walked over to the bag and picked it up. "So which one of you is Yukihira Souma? We came here to deliver the ingredients you requested." Luffy shouted out to the crowd.

"T-That's me you assholes." Soma said as he shakily stood off the ground. The four turned to look at him and saw his condition and quickly peaced together what happened. They all rubbed their head sheepishly and said a quick apology.

Meanwhile the crowd was talking amongst them selves.

"Hey, isn't that the Four Kings of Fairy Tail?"

"What are famous mages like them doing here?"

"How the hell did they manage to fall from that far above?"

"Never mind that they all look pretty hot" that comment got a couple nods from other females, and glares from the men.

Back to the main commotion at hand they were currently discussing about payment. "Well I left all the money back at the shop, so we're kinda in a pickle here." Soma said as he looked at the four.

The four were in deep thought before Naruto came up with an idea. "Hey, since you were able to get into this school why don't you cook for us?" Naruto suggested. The other three nodded in agreement and looked at Soma for an answer.

"Sure it saves me from paying a couple million jewels." Soma said he beckoned them to follow and took them to the kitchen he used a couple days ago for the entrance exam. Once they got there they saw Erina cooking and her aid Hisako standing near by.

"Oh, hey Erina! Mind if we use a kitchen I got a cook for these four." Soma said to Erina surprising here.

"Yukihira! What are you doing here and who are those plebeians you brought."

Instead of Soma replying she didn't expect the orange haired pleb to speak up. "Erina? As in Erina Nakiri? Holy shit is that you princess?"

"Who do you think you are commoner to speak to me like that?" Nakiri said clearly angry.

"Princess you wound me. I thought we were your friends. It's me Ichigo! With Natsu, Luffy, and Naruto. I know we've grown, but I'm pretty sure you could still recognize us" Ichigo said in a hurt tone placing a hand on over his heart.

Erina, upon hearing those words closely widened her eyes in realization. "Strawberry? Fishcake? Natsu? Luffy? Is that really you? It's good to see you again!" Erina said as she walked over to them, also causing Naruto and Ichigo to face drop at their nicknames.

"So how do you guys know her" Soma asked as he stared in mild shock as he saw Erina smile warmly.

"Well kind of the same way we met you just a while ago. A couple years ago, we were doing a job request for the Nakiri family. After we dropped off our ingredients we saw her crying in the corner and talked for a while. She didn't really leave the house much because of her father, so she was curious about the outside world. We talked about the adventures we had and we soon became friends." Naruto explained."But her father caught wind of what was happening and forbid us from talking to Erina again." Naruto ended in a sad tone

"So what brings you guys here?" Erina asked still smiling at the four.

"Well as I said earlier, instead of paying them a couple million jewels these plebeians came up with the idea of having me cook a meal for them." Soma said also making fun of Erina for calling her friends plebeians.

Erina blushed in embarrassment, "F-Fine, you can cook here."

Soma smiled and got right to work leaving the others to talk amongst each other.

After about an hour of waiting the red head came back with a dish quite familiar to Erina. 'He prepared him that? But it tastes so tastes Bad Erina! Never think of this commoner's food as good.' Even as she thought all this she began to become slightly hot and bothered.

Soma placed the bowls of rice in front of the four, along with a small container filled with a jello like cubes. "I present to you the transforming furikake gohan!" Soma said as he took his bandanna off his head and wrapped it back around his right arm.

The four took the small jello filled container and poured it on top of the rice. They watched in awe as the jello like substance melted and mixed with the rice. They took their chopsticks, and took a bite of the rice.

As soon as they took the first bite none of them noticed as the rice disappeared from their eyes. The three onlookers looked at their bowls in surprise when they saw the rice seemingly disappear.

"Shit, that was so good we didn't even notice we ate it all." Naruto said wiping his mouth."

"Damn, Soma! Can I have another bowl?" Luffy said as he held out his bowl.

"I'll have another bowl too!" the other three yelled as they held out their own rice bowls.

Soma had a sweat drop on his face and a slight look of dread."Sure" he said as he took the bowls. "Erina, Hisako I'm going to need help satisfying these guys can you help me" He asked the two.

Erina and Hisako looked at each other before nodding, heading to the kitchen to satisfy the four monsters.

 **(1 hour later)**

The three cooks were sitting on a chair slumped over, completely exhausted. They looked over at the four and was met with the site of thousands upon thousands of clean plates and a huge sleeping Luffy.

"Holy…Shit. They eat…way…too much." Soma managed to get out, the others nodding in agreement.

"Sorry about that we haven't eaten since morning." Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly \\.

"You know how about we make you guys a deal" Ichigo said as he walked over to them. "We'll take on any request you ask of us, and in return you cook us a meal free of charge." Ichigo said as he held out his hand. Natsu and Naruto followed suit holding out their hands to their new friends.

The three looked at them with shock. Usually the job requests for the ingredients needed that they used would cost a couple thousand jewels. And the more rare ones that the four delivered earlier cost a couple million jewels. But to get all of that for just a meal? That was probably the best deal they will ever get. The three reached up and grabbed a hand. "We accept" and a new partnership was born.

"Alrighty then! We're gonna go back to the guild and check in, and if you ever need us, just send in a request and ask for us specifically. If that's all we'll be taking our leave." Natsu said as they rolled Luffy out and left.

The three cooks just stood their before Soma spoke up pointing at the massive pile of plates, "Sooo, how are we gonna deal with this?"

They looked at each other with dead eyes before they got to work.

 **(Present time)**

"And that's how I met Soma" Natsu said as he pulled a wagon loaded with crates of cuco's.

"Wow that was quite an…interesting way to meet." Lucy said as she sweat dropped sitting on the wagon.

"Well we're here" Natsu said. He went inside to report to Soma, but instead saw a busty, tan, blond girl with short shorts and a bikini top cutting up some chicken a huge cleaver. She noticed him come in and lodged the cleaver onto the cutting board.

"Yo, are you the one Soma sent to get the cuco's?" She asked crossing her arms under her bust.

"Yup, it's all in a wagon out front. By the way I'm Natsu Dragneel and you are?" Natsu asked.

"I'm Mito Ikumi, heir to the Mito family. I am an expert in cooking meat and the like." Mito said proudly puffing out her chest.

"Alrighty then, nice to meet you Nikumi." Natsu said making Nikumi sweat drop at the nickname her secret crush also calls her.

"Don't call me that!" Nikumi shouted at him pulling the cleaver from the cutting board and swinging it at him.

"Oi, calm down Nikumi you're gonna hurt someone." Natsu said as he dodged backards barely avoiding the strike.

"No! Only one person gets to call me that!" she said slightly blushing as she kept swinging at him.

"Gets to call you what Nikumi?" Soma said entering the kitchen.

Nikumi turned bright red as she turned to Soma. "N-nothing Soma! L-let's go check on the cuco's shall we." She said as she ran past Soma and exited the shop.

"What was that all about?" Soma asked him.

"I don't know" Natsu replied. They both shrugged and followed Nikumi outside.

 **(Couple hours later)**

Natsu, Happy, and Lucy were walking around the town enjoying the festivities that was going around. "Damn, this breaded chicken is really good" Natsu said as he took another bite of the chicken. Lucy and Happy nodded in agreement as they too took another bite. "The other's are sure to be jealous of me, especially Luffy." Natsu said chuckling to himself.

After they finished eating they went back to Soma's shop to see him cleaning up the kitchen. "Hey Soma where's Nikumi?" Natsu asked as he helped clean up the kitchen.

"She went home about a half hour ago. Something about needing to talk with her father." Soma replied. Natsu nodded as he and Lucy helped around the shop. Happy on the other hand was sneaking into the fridge and steal some fish when no one was looking.

After ten minutes, they finished cleaning up the shop and went outside. "Well it was nice seeing you again Soma and thanks for the food." Natsu said as he held out his hand.

"No problem, and thanks for the ingredients." Soma replied as he returned the handshake. "Oh, and Lucy was it? Just swing on by anytime and we'll be happy to serve you" Soma said.

"Thanks for the Offer Soma-san, I'll make sure to come soon." Lucy said with a slight bow.

"Alrighty than see ya later" Natsu yelled as he walked out and headed towards magnolia, Happy siting on his head and Lucy right besides him.

"So where are we going now?" Lucy asked as they walked passed the gate to the village.

"Well isn't it obvious? We're going to FairyTail!" Natsu said as he grabbed Lucy and ran off into the night.

 **(Omake: Alternate version of how Soma met the Natsu and the others)**

Soma placed a covered plate in front of the four,"I give you peanut butter squid!" he said as he lifted the cover to show a disgusting squid tentacle covered in peanut butter.

"What in the name of Igneel is this?" Natsu said as he poked the squid tentacle with his chopsticks. He swore it twitched as he poked it.

"It's squid tentacle covered in peanut butter" Soma replied smiling impishly as he grabbed one with his chopsticks and shoved it in Natsu's mouth. He did the same to the other three before they could reply.

Their faces went from curiosity then to disgust to finally horror. They spit out the squid and look for the nearest source of water to clean their mouths of such a disgusting taste. They saw the faucet and ran towards it. Luffy didn't make it and hunched over, vomiting on the beautiful carpet. The next to fall was Natsu eye's rolling back towards the back of his head. Ichigo and Naruto made it to the faucet and drank some water only to spit out again. But the damage has been dealt and Ichigo also fell in a heap.

"You son of a bitch" Naruto said as he looked at Soma who was on the ground laughing. Naruto then got an idea as he pulled out a gray plastic box and opened it. A horrible smell erupted from the box, filling up the whole room. Naruto grabbed a pair of chopsticks and picked up something that looked like a eel covered in syrup. Naruto disappeared in a burst of speed and reappeared in front of Soma shoving the eel inside of his mouth. Soma's eyes bulged before he swallowed and started coughing.

"Ha…ha…you…call that…disgusting?" Soma said, coughing as he struggled to stay on his feet. "That wouldn't even make it onto my top 15 for worst things I've tasted."

"Well the only way to settle this is to have a third party be a judge" Naruto said as he stood up right, striking a thinking pose. "We just need to find said third party."

"Well who can we fi-" Soma stopped mid sentence and looked at Erina and Hisako at the same time Naruto did. "Erina~. Hisako~" They both chanted at the same time. The two hugged each other and screamed one final scream before the two shoved each of their respective dish into their mouths.

 **Alrighty that's it folks. I added Soma to this cause I said there would be a lot of crossovers didn't I? And I also like Soma's personality so I added him in here. So please review and stuff and etc, and goodbye!**


End file.
